<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voulez-Vous Coucher Avec Moi? by artificialperidot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358391">Voulez-Vous Coucher Avec Moi?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialperidot/pseuds/artificialperidot'>artificialperidot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tiny bit of smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, tw dom/sub dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialperidot/pseuds/artificialperidot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi didn’t think anybody could make her sub. That was, until she met miss Nicky Doll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voulez-Vous Coucher Avec Moi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Y’all wanted domme Nicky and sub Gigi? You’re welcome.</p><p>This is a little lesbian one shot I wrote for the season 12 girls because I’m really enjoying them! This was posted on AQ too, so if you wanna give it some love over there too feel free. I haven’t written a fic since December, so I’m sorry if I’m a little rusty! Also go easy on me, I don’t usually write smut and I only did the tiniest bit in this, so be gentle. Please leave me some feedback, I’d love to hear what you think of this! Also come say hi at my sideblog @artificialperidot on tumblr, because I wanna make friends!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair stumbled through the door of Nicky’s apartment, Nicky’s hands an iron grip on Gigi’s wrist, practically dragging the girl. The door shut with a click, and in a split second Gigi found herself shoved against it, boxed in by Nicky’s arms.</p><p>“Put your hands above your head, bitch.”</p><p>~</p><p>“There’s no way”</p><p>Gigi rolled her eyes and took a sip of her strawberry mocktail whilst the group around her snickered. She and her flatmates Heidi, Jackie and Jan were out for drinks at their local bar, sitting in a leather booth with some unrecognisable 90s beat playing over the speakers, barely audible over the chatter of people. It was their first night out in a long time, a celebration for Jackie’s new job offer in a weekly cabaret show. Gigi, however, wasn’t drinking with her friends - she knew how fast Heidi could get her drunk, and she was not about to have another crazy night, and was not about to let her friends get to that stage, either. The last one had been christened, “The milkshake incident” and Gigi had never quite lived it down. And she did not intend to have a repeat tonight.</p><p>But, as things often did when they had a girls night, the conversation quickly turned to sex.</p><p>“Oh come on, G,” Heidi exclaimed, “Are you saying no one in God’s universe could make you sub?”</p><p>“Highly doubt it.”</p><p>“Not even if you hadn’t had sex in years?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Damn, I knew you were a control freak, but didn’t know you cared that much.” Jan quipped, received a chuckle from the group.</p><p>“Yeah, well, that and the fact that I don’t think anyone could turn me on enough for me to listen to them,” Gigi added. “Like, I’d have to be about to fucking explode before I’d let some bitch tell me what to do.”</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge,” said Jackie.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You think no one could turn you on that much?”</p><p>Gigi shrugged. “I don’t think so. Girls are hot, but no one’s that hot.”</p><p>Jackie raised an eyebrow. “Well, let’s make things interesting then. Let’s arrange a hook up for you. If we can find a bitch that’s hot enough to make you sub, then you’re buying our drinks next time.”</p><p>“Ooh bitch, I like the sound of that,” Heidi chirped.</p><p>Gigi scoffed. “And if I win?”</p><p>“Then… then we’ll never bring up the milkshake incident again.”</p><p>Gigi paused. Now that would be worth it. “Deal,” she said, reaching out a hand to shake Jackie’s across the table, to the excited squee of Jan and the ‘ooohs’ of Heidi. “This sounds amazing. I’m getting a free hookup out of this, and I get to dom. I can’t lose.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure, Miss Goode,” Jackie commented, tapping at her phone screen, which she kept hidden from Gigi. “I have some contacts.”</p><p>Jackie couldn’t keep the mischievous grin from her face. “Who did you have in mind?” Heidi asked her, leaning over her shoulder to look at her phone.</p><p>“Just a little friend of mine, from back in New York.”</p><p>“Girl, if it’s who I’m thinking of, Miss Gigi doesn’t stand a chance!” Jan added.</p><p>Jackie smiled mischievously at Jan, giving her a knowing look, before leaning over and whispering something indecipherable into Heidi’s ear, which sent her reeling. “No way! Oh, this bitch stands no chance!” she exclaimed, a little too loudly for Gigi’s liking. “Drinks for us next Saturday bitches!”</p><p>Jan laughed, and Gigi rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t be too confident. I can be intimidating when I wanna be.”</p><p>“Do you wanna be intimidating all the time then? Cause you are a scary bitch,” Heidi added, receiving a giggle from the group. “Seriously I’d still be frightened of you if I hadn’t seen the milkshake incident go down with my own eyes.”</p><p>The girls began cackling with laughter, and to save her embarrassment, Gigi laughed along too.</p><p>At least after tonight she’d never have to hear <br/>about it again.</p><p>This should be easy.</p><p>~</p><p>After about an hour or so of cocktails and a trip to the dance floor (where Heidi decided to give everyone in the bar some dance lessons, whether they were willing or not), Jackie disappeared and returned with a woman following along behind her.</p><p>“Gigi, there’s a little someone I want you to meet,” Jackie grinned. “This is Nicky. Nicky Doll.”</p><p>Jackie stepped to the side, and forward walked a woman. A woman who looked as if she was straight from the covers of vogue.</p><p>Gigi couldn’t deny that the woman standing in front of her was beautiful. Fuck, she may have just been one of the most gorgeous women she’d ever seen. Long blonde hair, dark features, and a body to die for. She wore a tight red mini dress that showed off her perfect curves and tiny waist, with a leather jacket thrown over her shoulders, embroidered with roses. She exuded sultriness, in the sort of way that made you certain that she knew just how sexy she was. Her bedroom eyes looked Gigi up and down like a predator surveying its prey, and a smile formed from her pursed lips.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She’s good.</p><p>Well, two can play at that game.</p><p>Gigi strutted over to the woman, swaying her hips, and slowly reached out a hand for her to shake. “Good evening, Nicky.”</p><p>The stranger raised an eyebrow and took her hand, gripping it firmly. “Nice to meet you, darling,” she drawled, her tone exuding confidence. “You want me to top her, Jackie? Shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>It was then that Gigi picked up on her accent, and her heart jumped a little. It took her a second to distinguish it, but after years of french class in high school, her ear was attuned to the pronunciation.</p><p>French. Fucking French? </p><p>Somehow it made her ten times hotter.</p><p>But, Gigi wasn’t about to back down yet.</p><p>“It might be a problem, seeing I’m head and shoulders taller than you,” she quipped, quirking an eyebrow and lifting her chin. </p><p>“At least I’m not a skinny little bitch,” Nicky quickly shot back, taking Gigi off guard. “She looks like one of those inflatable car advertisements, you know, the one with the flailing arms.”</p><p>The group began to laugh, including Gigi, trying desperately to brush off the joke and not show a crack in her armour. The little jolt in her chest when Nicky looked at her didn’t help make matters any easier.</p><p>Of course Jackie just happened to know this gorgeous French supermodel who was just as intimidating as Gigi, maybe even more so. This bet wasn’t going to be as easy as it seemed.</p><p>Either way, she was so fucking glad she was going to fuck this bitch tonight.</p><p>The sound of Jackie’s voice shook Gigi out of her daydream. “So guys, are you still willing to go home together tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, absolutely. She’s really hot,” Gigi said, in her sexiest voice. “Can’t wait to see her on her knees.”</p><p>Nicky didn’t flinch at Gigi’s last sentiment. She simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say are you kidding?</p><p>Gigi would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on. Slightly.</p><p>“Well, Nicky?” Jackie prompted.</p><p>“Eh, she’s not bad looking herself.” Nicky shot Gigi a smirk. “I’m up for it.”</p><p>“Great,” Jackie said with a clap of her hands. “The bet’s on! Now, who’s for another round of drinks? On me!”</p><p>The sentence was met by whoops and cheers from Jan and Heidi, and the girls slunk their way through the crowd towards the bar, Gigi and Nicky following after them.</p><p>Gigi felt an arm slide around hers, interlocking them, and felt a voice by her ear.</p><p>“Darling, I’m just checking you’re staying sober for tonight?” Nicky said in a hushed tone. The breath on Gigi’s skin made her shudder just a bit.</p><p>“Of course,” she replied with mock confidence. “I wouldn’t be comfortable any other way.”</p><p>“Good,” Nicky replied. “And, I want to check that no matter what goes down tonight, you're ok with it? Like, if you don’t top you are still comfortable.”</p><p>Gigi smiled. It was cute that she checked. “I’m comfortable with whatever goes down, though that shouldn’t be a problem for me anyway.”</p><p>“Good,” Nicky said matter-of-factly, before slipping her arm out from its entwinement with Gigi’s and starting to walk ahead of her to catch up with the group. She stopped after a second though, turning her head back to Gigi and waiting for her to catch up. She leant into her, her voice even more low and hushed than before.</p><p>“And don’t get too confident, baby. It’s not cute,” she said, giving Gigi a tap on the ass, before walking ahead of her again as if nothing had happened.</p><p>It wasn’t enough to hurt - it was barely enough for Gigi to even feel it. But it made her stop in her tracks, rendered immovable.</p><p>Gigi gulped. She didn’t know if it was possible for a human heartbeat to exceed 100 miles per hour, but she was sure that hers had gotten pretty close.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>~</p><p>Gigi wasn’t sure if it was the pounding of the music through the speakers, or the pounding of her heart that made her feel lightheaded, but after a while she needed to sit down. Not wanting to bother her friends, who were busy laughing and dancing and spilling their cocktails all over the dance floor, she left their group and made her way over to a booth at the side of the room, resting her elbows on the table. She squeezed her eyes shut. It didn’t make the loud beat or the flashing strobe lights go away, but at least it stopped her head spinning a little. </p><p>After all, the thoughts swimming in her brain were enough for her head to deal with.</p><p>All she could think about was Nicky.</p><p>Before long, she felt someone slide into the booth beside her, a hand moving to rest on the small of her back.</p><p>She didn’t need to open her eyes to guess who it was. </p><p>“Are you alright, my darling?” a thick french accent murmured.</p><p>Gigi opened her eyes to face the girl beside her, whose eyes were wide with concern.</p><p>“I’m okay Nicky, thanks. Just felt a little lightheaded, that’s all.”</p><p>Nicky flashed her a caring smile. “It’s okay Gigi. You can rest your head on me if you need to, that might help.” Gigi smiled gratefully at her, before laying her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder. Nicky began rubbing her back in small circles, comforting her. “Do you need any water?”</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks. I’m starting to feel better already.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, Nicky soothing Gigi, and Gigi trying to conceal her inner panic. She’d never met someone like Nicky before. Never. No one had ever turned her on as fast, for a start. And, she seemed to genuinely care about her, and they’d only just met for Christ sake.</p><p>Let’s just say, Gigi was pretty excited to go home with her tonight. She was even more excited to see her again after tonight, though. On a date.</p><p>That is, if she plucked up the courage to ask her.</p><p>She’d cross that bridge when she came to it.</p><p>Nicky began stroking Gigi’s hair, softly and gently, being careful not to mess it up, and Gigi melted into the touch. “You okay down there?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to stay like this for a little while.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I like it too, ma crevette.”</p><p>Gigi’s eyes blinked open with confusion. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Nicky paused and smiled. “You’ll laugh.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a term of endearment in french, sort of like ‘my darling’,” she started, “but the literal translation is ‘my shrimp.’</p><p>The two girls began silently laughing to each other, like two school girls giggling over a secret. “You’re joking!”</p><p>“I’m serious! French is weird when you put it into English.”</p><p>“I used to study french, you know. Back in high school.”</p><p>Nicky looked impressed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I can barely remember any of it. It was the only class I consistently failed,” she laughed. “That and basic math.”</p><p>“Speak some french for me Gigi. I’ll be the judge of that.”</p><p>Gigi racked her brain, trying to come up with something more interesting than ‘bonjour’ or ‘je m’appelle Gigi’, when she remembered a little song from ‘Moulin Rouge’ that she thought would fit the bill perfectly.</p><p>“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?”</p><p>Their little booth erupted into fits of giggles, Nicky barely able to comprehend her choice of phrase. Gigi watched closely, loving the way her nose screwed up when she laughed, and the toothy grin that took over her face.</p><p>Gigi didn’t know it was possible to be sexy and adorable, but she’d been proven wrong.</p><p>“Someone’s seen ‘Moulin Rouge’,” Nicky laughed.</p><p>“Well? Is that a yes? Oui or non?” Gigi persisted, leaning her shoulder into Nicky’s side.</p><p>Nicky shook her head and rolled her eyes with a sense of disbelief, but she didn’t try and stop the smile from creeping over her lips.</p><p>“Oui, my darling,” she laughed, before planting a kiss on Gigi’s cheek. “But, just because I’m being nice now doesn’t mean I’ll be nice later when I’m punishing you.”</p><p>Gigi felt a pang in her chest, and bit the inside of her lip, despite her ambivalence. She was embarrassed of the way it turned her on. The thought of Nicky doing what she wants to her, having her way with her, was so sexy.</p><p>But the thought of Nicky down on her knees for her, was a pretty tempting thought too. So, she concealed the way her heart leapt out of her chest by raising an eyebrow, hoping her dark features and intimidating aura would have the same effect on Nicky as she had on her.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume you won’t be the one getting punished,” Gigi said, glaring into Nicky’s eyes and hoping she matched Nicky’s ice-cold stare.</p><p>Nicky scoffed, an evil smirk forming on her pursed lips. “Oh please. Tell that to the girl who was lying on my shoulder 5 minutes ago, letting me pet her and stroke her hair. Or the girl who let me spank her earlier with no retaliation,” she started, her predator gaze burning into Gigi’s skin, making her want to squirm. “Face it, you’ve been practically begging for me to top you all night. You’re so pathetically desperate for it.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Gigi’s breath quickened, the rise and fall of her chest matching the speed of her frantic heartbeat, sending adrenaline all around her body, electricity shooting down her legs and arms to the tips of her fingers. </p><p>Nicky saw that Gigi’s mask was slipping, and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>Gigi wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or her anger that made her primal instincts kick in, but suddenly she was on top of Nicky, attacking her in a kiss. She used her height to her advantage, leaning over the smaller kiss and cupping her face, as she kissed her with a passion and strength that she wasn’t sure she still had in her. <br/>The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongues, mostly because Gigi was overcome with desire and desperation and a strength of emotion she’d never felt before.</p><p>As for Nicky, she kissed back with more precision, but fuelled by the same fire that drove Gigi. She clutched Gigi’s wrist as she kissed her, so hard that Gigi was sure there would be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Her movements were more controlled, as if she was set upon taking Gigi apart with ease and leisure, not allowing the other’s frantic movements to make her lose her cool.</p><p>When they pulled apart for air, Gigi wasn’t quite sure who’d won in their battle for dominance.</p><p>Before she could say another word, Nicky leaned up, so that the two were drawn level with each other, their noses practically touching as they stared into each other’s eyes with animalistic lust. “Someone’s touchy,” Nicky said with a cocky smirk. “Was that a little too close for comfort, darling?”</p><p>Gigi didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to respond, now that Nicky could see through her facade. Instead she simply bit the inside of her lip and broke the eye contact, too ashamed of her feelings to look Nicky in the eyes.</p><p>Her fucking beautiful eyes.</p><p>Nicky reached a hand up to Gigi’s face, delicately tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, before holding up her chin to face her. “Asked you a question, baby.”</p><p>Gigi felt a hand slide around her waist, pulling her in closer. Looking at the woman in front of her, Gigi was sure she’d never wanted someone as much in her life. She was so embarrassed, so ashamed that she was so turned on, and somehow it fuelled the emotion and made it even stronger.</p><p>She didn’t give a shit about who topped anymore. She just needed Nicky.</p><p>“Fuck the bet.”</p><p>Nicky smiled, tapping her nose. “That’s what I like to hear, baby. Call us a taxi. If you can still talk, that is.”</p><p>~</p><p>The taxi ride felt like the longest ride of her life. The only thing that kept Gigi tethered to reality was Nicky’s hand clutching hers tightly. But it couldn’t distract her from the aching need between her legs, and the quickening of her breath, which verged on hyperventilation at this point.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Gigi too consumed by her own thoughts, and Nicky having played the ‘I don’t speak much English’ to avoid awkward small talk with the taxi driver. The silence was broken, however, when Nicky leaned in and started placing butterfly kisses all over Gigi’s neck, feather-light. Gigi couldn’t help but melt into the touch, closing her eyes tight and imagining that they were anywhere but stuck inside a taxi, seatbelts holding them firmly in place. Gigi enveloped her in another frantic kiss, all teeth and tongues, and Nicky bit the other girl’s lower lip, reclaiming her dominance and causing Gigi to inhale sharply.</p><p> Before she knew it she was palming at Nicky’s chest over her red dress, longing for some sort of contact, and Nicky was sucking a precise mark onto Gigi’s neck that left her writhing. It caused a whine to escape from Gigi’s lips, a desperate, needy whine that made Nicky swear under her breath, and without a second for Gigi to comprehend what was happening, a hand was clamped firmly over her mouth. </p><p>It was animalistic, really, the way they clutched at each other. The bet was long forgotten in Gigi’s mind. She had never felt so strongly about another woman, never wanted anyone like this before. She was usually the one in control, the one who had made countless other girls writhe beneath her in the past. </p><p>Oh how the tables had turned.</p><p>When the taxi pulled up slowly at a red light, the two were so enamoured with each other to notice the driver, glaring at them from the rear view window. </p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Startled by the noise, the girls pulled themselves off each other in surprise and embarrassment, sitting up straight like they'd been caught cheating on a test. The cab driver shot each of them a dirty look from the mirror, making Gigi wonder if he was homophobic or one of those uptight straight guys that doesn’t like anyone messing up their car. Either way, that typically wasn’t the type of person Gigi liked.</p><p>Nicky shot him an affronted look in the mirror, eyes wide with disbelief, as if to say how dare he. “Do you need some medicine for that cough?” she said in her most sarcastic tone. “Or, uh, how you say….. some manners?”</p><p>The driver was silent.</p><p>Gigi was proud that they managed to sit in silence for about thirty seconds. But the moment Nicky made eye contact with her, the two erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter, giggling like schoolchildren and trying to suppress their amusement with whispered pleas of ‘shhh!’ and ‘shut up!’ that were of no avail.</p><p>Needless to say, if the driver didn’t like them before that, he certainly didn’t like them now.</p><p>Between laughs, Nicky called out a ‘here’s fine’ to the driver, who was very excited to see the back of the pair of laughing hyenas from his car. Nicky tossed him a couple of bills, before pulling Gigi out of the car by her wrists, the two still unable to suppress their laughter.</p><p>They stumbled down the street as if they were both drunk, falling over each other and cackling, too caught up in their happiness to feel the cold chill on their skin.</p><p>It almost distracted Gigi from the need between her legs.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“My apartment is a couple blocks away, but I couldn’t sit in that cab any longer,” Nicky chuckled. “A walk won’t do us any harm, anyway.”</p><p>Gigi smiled, her gaze lingering over Nicky’s for a little too long. “Babe, you’re fucking amazing, you know that?”</p><p>Nicky cocked her head to the side, bemused. “And what makes you say that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s like I’ve known you for years. You’re so fun. And so nice,” she started, grabbing onto Nicky’s arm. “And simultaneously a complete bitch.”</p><p>Nicky smirked. “I thought you were being nice for a second, but I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Bitch, you knew exactly what you were doing to me at the bar. You can’t tell me that wasn’t a dick move.”</p><p>“You liked it though.”</p><p>Gigi laughed, biting her lip slightly. “Hate to admit it.”</p><p>Nicky looked amused. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, darling.”</p><p>“You’re cute all the time. Drop dead fucking gorgeous, actually.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, pretty girl.”</p><p>Gigi would be lying if she didn’t feel herself blush a little at that.</p><p>“So, about tonight… do you still want me to top? Because if you’re not comfortable we can-“</p><p>“No! No, no, I want you to top. Please.”</p><p>“Are you sure darling? Because if you want-“</p><p>“I’m sure. I don’t think I could top you if I tried.”</p><p>Nicky laughed to herself. “Aw, she finally admits it at last.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Gigi whined, hitting Nicky playfully on the arm.</p><p>Nicky raised her eyebrows, a stern expression creeping onto her face. “None of that language baby. I wanna make you feel really good, darling, but I can only do that if you’re a good girl for me, okay?”</p><p>Gigi felt a lump in her throat. “I’ll try. I’ve never done this before though. Subbed.”</p><p>“That’s okay, angel, we don’t have to go too far.” Nicky smiled reassuringly at the girl. “But I know what I’m doing. I know how to make you feel really really good, so I need you to trust me, okay?”</p><p>Gigi wasn’t sure why, but she did.</p><p>~</p><p>“Put your hands above your head, bitch.”</p><p>“You get into character quickly, don’t you?” Gigi remarked, staring directly into Nicky’s eyes, which were centimetres from her face. She felt the weight of Nicky’s hips pressing harder into hers, forcing her against the hard wood of the apartment door.</p><p>“Don’t be cocky, baby. I already told you it’s not a good look,” Nicky replied, grabbing Gigi’s wrists and holding them above her head herself.</p><p>Nicky’s pupils were blown wide, and they scanned the face of the girl before her with an intimate precision that Gigi had never witnessed before. Gigi smirked. She liked this new side to Nicky, this dominant persona who seemed set upon making her unravel.</p><p>But of course, Gigi wasn’t about to make things easy for her.</p><p>With that, she leaned forward and planted another kiss on Nicky’s parted lips, her tongue sliding into her mouth and her eyes closing shut, transfixed by the softness that she buried herself into.</p><p>The kiss was short-lived, however, when Nicky pulled away sharply, one arm pushing Gigi back against the door. Her head bumped against it lightly, and a stern gaze took over Nicky’s features, a mixture of anger and lust. “Thought you were going to be a good girl for me, angel,” she said, tucking a strand of Gigi’s hair behind her ear. “Good girls don’t touch without permission.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. You just look so good,” Gigi husked, biting her lip sensually, and Nicky let out a shattered breath, Gigi’s dilated pupils meeting her own.</p><p>Nicky slid her knee in between Gigi’s thighs. “If you don’t start behaving, we’re going to have a problem.”</p><p>“What’re you gonna do about it?”</p><p>In one swift motion, Nicky pulled Gigi forward by her wrists, landing a slap on her ass over her black dress. “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>~</p><p>The night was a blur of silk bed sheets and passion. The smell of sweat and sex was in the air, the cool breeze from the open window mingling with the heat on their skin. The marks of ropes around Gigi’s wrists and scratches on her skin and love-bites on her neck were still there the next day. And, so was Nicky, to Gigi’s surprise.</p><p>Gigi was the first to awaken of the two the next morning. The New York skyline was illuminated by the golden sunrise that seeped through the silk curtains. The plump pillow that Gigi’s head was buried in was soft against her bare skin, and she propped it up against the bed frame, sitting up a little as she stretched and yawned, hands rubbing her eyes. The cold morning air hit her shoulders as she made herself comfortable.<br/>She found herself with only the littlest portion of blanket keeping her decent - the rest was wrapped around Nicky like a sleeping bag, and she curled it up in her arms like she was cuddling a toy.</p><p>She presumed that the duvet was her replacement for Gigi when she had rolled over.</p><p>Gigi looked down at the woman beside her, laying on her side, her face a picture of peacefulness. Her blonde hair was spread out on the pillow around her head like a halo, and even the remnants of mascara and eyeliner around her eyes didn’t distract from the purity of her features. Her mouth was open just a little, and soft breaths escaped her lips as her chest rose and fell like a metronome.</p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>Gigi was extremely glad that she had let her stay the night at her apartment. To be honest, she wasn’t sure she would have been able to make it home after the night she had.</p><p>Looking at Nicky fast asleep, Gigi would have never believed that it was the same woman from last night.</p><p>But, she was glad that it was. She liked that Nicky could be sexy and dominant, and then immediately switch back to being caring and sweet.</p><p>The sentiment was true last night, with Nicky offering Gigi all the cuddles and kisses she could as they drifted to sleep. Gigi remembered falling asleep to Nicky aimlessly stroking her hair, whispering something french in her ear. </p><p>And god did Gigi need that.</p><p>The night was the hottest in Gigi’s life. Nicky had tied her to the bedposts, and made her beg for her to eat her out. When she finished, Gigi found herself doing the same for Nicky, her head being roughly thrust between her legs. And then she was being fingered, and the cycle continued until she’d come more times than she could remember.</p><p>It was dirty and humiliating, but god it was hot.</p><p>The best part though, was that she got to know Nicky some more. She was surprisingly such a sweetheart, taking such good care of Gigi after they played. Gigi didn’t think anyone could make her want to sub, but she especially didn't expect it to be someone who was really kind. </p><p>Trust Jackie to know the perfect woman.</p><p>It was then that Gigi remembered the bet.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She knew that even if she didn’t admit that she subbed, her friends would find out one way or another. Drinks were on her this weekend. Good thing she’d saved a little money. She guessed she’d be hearing about the milkshake incident for a little while longer, too.</p><p>That was ok, she supposed. After the night she’d had with Nicky, it was worth the embarrassment.</p><p>Besides, without the bet she would’ve never met Nicky. </p><p>She looked down at the still sleeping girl, her nose scrunched and her brows furrowed. She was adorable.</p><p>Gigi was definitely going to ask her out on a date.</p><p>Maybe they could go get some milkshakes together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Remember you can find me @artificialperidot on tumblr, and feel free to leave me some feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>